The Stark's Winter
__NOEDITSECTION__ Our Words: We will never forget, we will never forgive.... The North Remembers... About us: We are loyal Northerners, loyal to House Stark and loyal to the North, we answer to the King in the North. We remember and we will never forget... "When the snows fall and the white winds blow. When winter comes. The lone wolf dies but the pack survives" - Lord Eddard Stark Our Mission: Reclaiming the North! We are a very active and dedicated Alliance. We aim to rise in power by committing to completing as many challenges as we can on a weekly basis. To train and prepare for any and all upcoming AVA’s so that when they start we as a team are ready to fight for the North. Allies with other alliances, we are not here to seek and destroy we are here to take back the North, then to protect the North so making allies is better than making enemies. "The winters are hard but the Starks will endure. We always have." AVA Strategy: Our means on accomplishing our mission is simple, every 11 War Participants members will have a Captain and it will be the task of the Captain to work with his fellow 10 team members on managing their chosen region for the current AVA. This includes defensive and offensive actions, maintaining camps via repair and upgrades. Whilst not busy in AVA the Captains and their teams will work together in getting ready for upcoming AVA's, deciding who makes what and how to best work as a team to prepare for the coming war. Challenges: Challenges will work in a similar way, a Captain will be appointed over a selected number of players and they will focus on a few challenges at a time. As the Alliance grow so will the amount of Captains and expansions of the Alliance. Power wise we wish to increase our current rate of three challenges a week to at least ten. Fealty: :* House Stark, Descendants of the First Men :* Old Gods of the Forest "Look at me, you're a Stark of Winterfell, you know our words." "Winter is coming'.''" '''Power: Rank 671 Range of 35 000 Current growth rate at a 1000 per week. "You were born in the long summer, you've never known anything else. But now winter is truly coming. In the winter, we must protect ourselves, look after one another." Members: * Member count: * Active Members: Allegiances: :* House Stark :* Knight's Watch :* The North :* King in the North "There's great honor in serving the Night's Watch. The Starks have manned the Wall for thousands of years, and you are a Stark. You may not have my name, but you have my blood." Established: February 20,2013 Original Alliance before we branched off for AvA dedication. “In life the monsters win' Allies: * Sly Fox and The Swift dragon :* The Arya Empire :* The Rangers of the North TRotN :* Dragons of the Old Gods :* The Red Vipers Bannerman :* The Dornish Vipers :* Strength And Hodor :* Twin Peaks :* Dark Sisters :* Army for the Starks :* The Khalasar Enemies: :* Ours is the Fury :* Order of the Ascending Manticore :* Dragonbrood :* Royal Executioners :* The Silent Kingsgaurd :* Hotel de Hodor :* Benefits :* Active in AVA Phases. :* Active in Tales Events. :* Active in Challenges. :* Round the Clock Support from Alliance. :* Strategies and guides on standby. :* Take part in taking back the North for the Starks. Expectations: :* At least an hour a day committed to Got Ascent. :* Taking part in planning of upcoming AVA Phases. :* Captain or Captain's Soldier, doing your part for your AVA Camps, in terms of preparation, upgrades and maintenance. :* Using the message board to inform alliance of open challenges. :* Actively communicating with alliance members, we are only as good as the team we are. :* To offer support to other alliance members. :* Preparing for upcoming AVA's. :* Building up Power to claim the number one spot. Notes: :* Reincarnation players welcome :* Serial Reincarnation welcome :* Dragon Hunters Welcome : Achievements: AvA Previous rankings not noted since we broke off from an inactive alliance at the t :* Nightfall Phase: Rank 20, Region: Riverlands (100 War Participants) :* Storm Phase: Rank 18, Region: Riverlands (100 War Participants) :* Oathbreaker Phase: Rank 19, Region: Stormlands (88 War Participants) :* Blood Phase: '''Rank 9, '''Region: '''Riverlands ( 90 War Participants) :* '''Winter Phase: Rank 28, Region: Riverlands ( 33 War Participants) :* Winter Phase: Rank 34, Region: Iron Islands ( 33 War Participants) :* Winter Phase: Rank 144, Region: Crownlands ( 33 War Participants) Leadership: Leader: Lord Grim Reaper ( MGR) id: 252436 Officers: * JD Henson * Merlon Snow * Jorvik Greybeard * Ilona Levin “The man who passes the sentence should swing the sword. If you would take a man's life, you owe it to him to look into his eyes and hear his final words. And if you cannot bear to do that, then perhaps the man does not deserve to die.” How to Join: If you wish to join us, apply here by following this link, or by sending us a Raven. You can send Lord Grim Reaper a Raven to apply, remember to have your user id so that an invite can be sent. ::* Our The Black Market Group Category:Alliances : :: ☀ Fealty: :* House Stark, Descendants of the First Men :* Old Gods of the Forest 'Benefits' * * * 'Expectations' * * * 'Achievements' * * If you're a Top 20 or Top 50 or Top 100 Alliance, list it. If you've won any Awards for AvA, this is where you can list which Awards you've won and when. Whatever you're proud of, list it here. 'Leadership' Leader: Officers: * * * 'How to Join' If you have any restrictions on membership, this is the place to make it. If you have open membership and wish to list the links people can use to join your Alliance on this page, use the template below (you will need to edit the URL using the link icon above and replace "ALLIANCE_ID" with the ID number for Alliance - it can be found on the Settings page for your Alliance in the game). To join our Alliance, click on the relevant link: * Join us in Facebook * Join us in Disruptor Beam * Join us in Kongregate =Delete This Section After Actioning= Add a Category and then delete this line and everything underneath it If your Alliance has sworn Fealty to one of the Great Houses, tag them to the appropriate Category for that house... *Dornish Alliances *Dragonlord Alliances *Falonlord Alliances *Growing Strong Alliances *Ironborn Alliances *Lion Alliances *Riverlord Alliances For those that have sworn Featly to House Stark, you will need to specify TWO Categories... *Northmen Alliances and **Direwolf Alliances or **Flayed Man Alliances For those that have sworn Fealty to House Baratheon, you will need to specify TWO Categories... *Stormlord Alliances and **Stormlords of Dragonstone Alliances or **Stormlords of Kings Landing Alliances Some of you may not swear fealty to a Great House *No Fealty Alliances Lastly, you will want to note what tier your alliance is.. *Tier 1 Alliances *Tier 2 Alliances *Tier 3 Alliances *Tier 4 Alliances *Tier 5 Alliances Category:Create a New Page TemplatesCategory:Templates